Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a standard that defines cables, connectors, and/or communications between two devices. USB devices are usually identified as being a host device or a peripheral device. In some cases, devices may be able to switch between being a host device and a peripheral device.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.